dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:YoshiRocker13/Dick Figures Season Four Review
After much waiting, we finally come to Dick Figures Season 4, in my opinion the weakest season of the series. It contains such stupid jokes, bad episodes and there's only one or two I think are GOOD. Anyway, we might as well review this god bad season. Episode 1: Losing Streakers First off, this episode is very decent, but let's get through the bad stuff first. The plot is nothing spectacular, and doesn't really throw anything interesting twists and turns that make up for a good Dick Figures episode. Plus some jokes like 'BALLSACK', while funny, are stupid and don't hold up. But what makes up for this episode is some of the impressive animation, and many jokes trying to be thrown at you, half of which really work. The ending, while rushed, was a very goofy setup and was a pretty good giggle. So while there's a lot of flaws, this episode is fairly decent and worth at least one watch. 6 out of 10 Episode 2: Pussy Magnet This is the stupidest episode of the season. Not the worst, but there's so many bad things about it. Red is a show-off, and often becomes a pretty stupid dick. Women are great beings, and have great intelligent, but this episode is just making women look stupid. Red can get women, but these are some of the stupidest ways to even get them. Plus, the scene with Blue and Pink, while funny, was very predictable. Due to all the silence, you could pretty much tell what was going to happen. Plus, while understanding Pink was in shock, she didn't even get worried that she shot her own boyfriend?! So overall, this episode is ridiculously stupid and should be avoided at all costs. 2 out of 10 Episode 3: Taco Tuesday Before, I saw this as an 'okay' episode. But looking back, I actually found this a very bad, very stupid, and very violent episode. It's easily the worst episode of Season 4 and you could see why. Now people point out the scene with Red's hand cut off is funny, but the thing is, HOW is it funny? There's no turns, and no interesting characters. All the characters aside from Red and Blue, are really stupid and so boring. My biggest problem is that there's to much violent and stupid humor in this episode. The violence is overused, and the other jokes never work and just came out of nowhere. Overall, this episode is horrible, and is easily one of the worst. 1 out of 10 Episode 4: Ocho Muerte This episode is filled of stupidity, mean-spirited, and rushed ideas that easily makes this one of the worst. The only thing good about this episode was the introduction to Ocho Muerte, which was quick and quite entertaining. Everything else though is crude. Red is the biggest idiot in this episode, and he just felt shoe-horned in to make the episode go through. Red had no purpose or role in this episode, and what he did in the ending was too stupid and mean-spirited. Speaking of the ending, it was way too rushed, and too stupid. The jokes are not funny, and are thrown in out of nowhere. Overall, this is one of the worst episodes. Red, the ending, the jokes, and the story are the biggest problems in this episode, and makes it a train wreck. 2 out of 10 Episode 5: First Day of Cool When I heard Dick Figures was going to be turned into a movie, I was completley mind blown. I had a close feeling this movie was gonna be awesome. This episode is actually the first 5 minutes of the film which I didn't realise until the end. The episode's animation is beyond impressive, some of the jokes were also pretty funny, and the fight scene at the end was absolutely EPIC. The friendship that started these two dicks was just a great introduction. This is one of the best episodes of Season 4 and even though it's a movie now, I would still call it an amazing episode. 8 out of 10 Episode 6: The Red Devil The word to describe The Red Devil is 'stupid'. Stupid jokes, stupid characters, stupid ending, and a stupid story. Nothing truly exciting happened in this episode, and there were barely any jokes in this episode to begin with. The Spanish talk felt pretty lazy to actually learn how to speak Spanish (Hell, the Dick Figures Spanish dubs do better than this!), and the ending is probably the worst I've ever seen. Not as bad as Trash God's, but 2nd worse. We get Red likes burritos, I get it, but the concept felt so forced and so stupid. Overall, The Red Devil is such a stupid episode and I feel like an idiot for even watching it. 3 out of 10 Episode 7: Freshman 15 I have the same feelings for this episode about the same as Losing Streakers, as in there's not many exciting things that happen in this episode, but I actually liked this slightly more than Losing Streakers. The different character interactions was fun, the ending robo trip was enjoyable, and the nice backgrounds and great music make up for this episode. My biggest flaw would be Blue having a bad time at the party, but at least this was for a good cause and wasn't entirely shat all over. So actually, I really like this episode. I don't love it as much as First Day of Cool or Robot Frog, but I would say give it a watch. 7 out of 10 Episode 8: Ballad of Lord Tourettes This is one I don't mind too much about, but is another that falls into the 'okay' pile. After 2 seasons, we finally get a new episode about Lord Tourettes. This time it's technically a song episode like Bath Rhymes, and while I like the song itself, the episode itself isn't quite that interesting. And first question, why the heck was LT dating Gelato's mother? This makes absolutely no sense. Also, the story is a bit too quick and rushed, hell, even Red and Blue are shoe horned at the end as minor characters. All together, I seriously didn't want to see a story like this, the song is pretty good, but I could imagine something better when listening to this song. But I suppose it does offer some pretty good jokes, and is quite decent. 5 out of 10 Episode 9: The Fart Knight Rises Before I completely trashed on this episode, but when I looked back and watched it again, it's actually better than I remembered, but still has some flaws. First of all, it's great they brought back Earl Grey because he worked greatly in the other episode, plus it's nice to hear TomSka's voice in a Dick Figures episode. The backgrounds looked nice, and the music does get pretty intense. My problems with the episode is that the fighting feels slow and not exciting, and the puns are very annoying, constantly coming at every second you could imagine. Aside from the flaws, it's a decent episode and worth at least one look. 6 out of 10 Episode 10: Robot Frog When I heard this was originally going to be the final episode, I knew this was going to be awesome. And it seemed to have kept my promise. I seriously had no idea why Blue was dating Stacy and she sounded like Pink at first, and how Raccoon ended up in R&B's apartment, then I realised this was the prequel to A Bee or Something. Now that is fantastic, even if it was a great way to end the series, but hey, time to move onto Season 5. Although the animation kind of got a bit sloppy, the episode is still fantastic, by far the best episode of Season 4 and one of my favourites. 10 out of 10 Final Score To tally it all up, apart from 2 really good episodes, and 4 that are okay, Season 4 is forgettable and I wouldn't really recommend it. I know there's a lot of people that like Season 4, but I would probably give it a skip. 60 out of 100 Best Episode: Robot Frog Worst Episode: Taco Tuesday Category:Blog posts